Un pez fuera del agua
by tulique
Summary: Himuro sigue sin acostumbrarse a la cultura japonesa, pero sus compañeros lo quieren tal y como es. Por mucha gracia que les haga.


_Himuro es uno de mis personajes favoritos y casi nunca escribo nada sobre él. Pero lo adoro. Aunque parezca lo contrario._

* * *

«Pobre, es que aún no se ha acostumbrado a Japón…», piensa Okamura con pena.

«No sé si decirle algo o no», piensa Fukui aguantando la risa.

«Lamentable», piensa Liu con cara de circunstancias.

«¿Por qué todos los de esa mesa son TAN altos? Menudos jirafos, macho», piensa el camarero mirándoles mal.

Murasakibara no piensa; habla.

—Muro-chin, no sabes coger los palillos.

Los demás se quedan callados. La verdad ha quedado al descubierto. Himuro sonríe con la vergüenza propia de alguien que se está poniendo en evidencia ante sus compañeros de equipo. Que es mucha.

—Yo es que soy más de tenedores…

Qué raro es Muro-chin.

* * *

Que Himuro esté motivado durante un entrenamiento es lo más normal del mundo, claro que sí. Verlo _tan_ concentrado y sin abrir la boca ya sí que no es tan habitual. Masako lo mira preocupada, preguntándose si el fracaso de la Winter Cup ha hecho mella en su frágil ego adolescente.

Masako podría —y _debería_— hablar con él y preguntarle si está bien de verdad, si hay algo que le preocupa. Siempre se ha visto un poco reflejada en Himuro, a fin de cuentas. Pero alguien se le adelanta. Murasakibara, que también lo ha debido de notar, no piensa; habla.

—Muro-chin, relájate.

Himuro despierta de su trance donde solo hay cabida para nombres raros de técnicas de baloncesto y lo mira con ojos vacíos.

—Oh. Perdón, creo que me dejé llevar por el momento —sonríe con pena y Murasakibara siente la necesidad de acariciarle la cabecita, pero no lo hace. Nunca lo hará—. Aunque reconozco que quiero darlo todo en los entrenamientos. Somos un buen equipo, Atsushi. Y quiero ganar.

—_Claro que quieres ganar_ —Murasakibara frunce el ceño porque no le gusta escuchar obviedades. ¿A quién no le gusta ganar, para empezar?

—Por eso tenemos que esforzarnos más que nunca. Tenemos que demostrar a todos, sobre todo a Seirin, que no somos _losers_.

Los arrebatos _oh yeah_ de Himuro Tatsuya nunca dejarán de asombrar al resto de la humanidad. Masako intenta mantener la compostura porque reírse de un niño de diecisiete años no está bien visto por la sociedad. Murasakibara, mientras tanto, se aleja de él, consciente de que por motivos así nunca le acariciará la cabeza.

Qué raro es Muro-chin.

* * *

A veces Himuro rapea mientras se ducha y pone voces raras.

Qué raro es Muro-chin.

* * *

El pelo de Himuro es tan brillante que Murasakibara no tiene claro si es que está muy limpio o si está graso. Hasta para la higiene es ambiguo. Lo que sí es evidente es que es de color regaliz.

La regaliz le da asco.

A Himuro, por lo que se ve, no.

—¿De verdad que no quieres, Atsushi? Qué raro en ti —dice Himuro mientras le ofrece una regaliz con olor y sabor a regaliz y los dientes manchados de regaliz.

Qué raro es Muro-chin.

* * *

Himuro suele decir de sí mismo que es una persona que expresa sus emociones a su manera. No es como Okamura, que tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel, ni tan expresivo como Fukui. Himuro lo hace todo a su manera y eso está bien.

Pero luego llega con su yukata puesto con torpeza y su papelito para colgar en una rama de bambú, sonriendo con la naturalidad de un niño, y Murasakibara piensa que Himuro es bastante más transparente de lo que intenta aparentar. Eso sí que no lo dice; lo calla.

—Es la primera vez que hago esto —confiesa Himuro con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Para Okamura, Fukui o Murasakibara el Tanabata es una festividad más. Para Himuro, algo nuevo y exótico que descubrir.

"Deseo poder acostumbrarme a Japón. Y ganar a Taiga", se lee en el papelito de Himuro. Hay algún kanji escrito con trazos irregulares y extraños, pero se entiende. Ojalá su deseo se haga realidad. Se lo merece.

«Pobre, es que aún no se ha acostumbrado a Japón…», piensa Okamura con pena.

«No sé si decirle algo o no», piensa Fukui aguantando la risa.

«Lamentable», piensa Liu con cara de circunstancias.

Murasakibara no piensa; sonríe.

Desde luego, qué raro es Muro-chin.


End file.
